Kimmerios Bosphoros
Introduction For as long as our people can remember, we Hellenes have lived here, clinging to the shores of Taurike and the Bosporos. From old Hellas, far to the south, our forefathers settled along the coasts and built their tall cities, cultivated wide farmlands and fished the open waters of the blue-green seas. Wheat, fish and strong-thewed slaves have made our people rich, some say decadent. They call you, your sons and brothers, your father and your forefathers, "tyrannoi". No wonder --- they envy our riches and would do anything to seize them. Let them try to take our wealth; if Iphigeneia does not stop them, our armies will. We shall fight for what we have built and that which we have made for ourselves. We might not yet be a mighty empire like the Seleukidai or yet possess a legendary history such as that of Sparte, Athenai, or Thebes; but nor are we barbaroi, either corrupt or uncultured. Should anyone covet our wealth, let them come to our shores, against our walls, and we shall meet them, spear in hand, and bow singing in the still air. We are true Hellenes, but too few, as yet, to wage successful war against our neighbours. However, your glorious forefathers ruled wisely and with no little courage, bringing Hellenic culture to our Skythian and Maeotian neighbours. These men have begun to act the part of Greeks, to dress and act like us and many of their people have settled close to our poleis, and may will fight alongside us to preserve what "civilisation" we have brought to them. From the coastal enclaves you might raise armoured hoplitai and sturdy warships, from the surrounding farmlands, the locals and less fortunate can be levied to bolster your numbers and other natives can be formed into auxiliary infantry contingents, such as foot archers. From the Skythians, both within our borders and those to the north, you can raise impressive numbers of cavalry, both horse archers and heavy cavalry. You might also use the wealth of our peoples@ labour to hire mercenaries from distant lands, like Thraikioi, fierce warriors, both infantry and cavalry. Here we stand, at the edge of the world, surrounded by barbarians, intent on pillaging our lands. To the north, the Skythai, sometimes rivals and, occasionally friends. Some are subject to your command, others are less tractable. Once, they were the sole masters of the endless steppes, north of the Pontos Euxeinos. No longer. The Sauromatai, still more fierce, have forced the Skythiai from their former lands, towards coast and our cities. If you are to expand north, you must subjugate, or find common cause with them first. A cornered man is a dangerous opponent, and a more suspicious ally. And beyond this, lie the dangerous Sauromatai. Beyond the Pontos Euxine, to the south, is Asia Minor and numerous Hellenic poleis, some friendly, but others hostile. You might wish to bring these under your rule, but doing so will put you at odds with the Seleukidai, or the more local dynasts with their own agendas: the Pontic Basileos, or Attalid Pergamon. Wherever you should expand your rule, you must take care to keep the sea routes open. The sea brings wealth and pays for soldiers. Soldiers defend your kingdom and expand it. History -to be added Units A small core of Hellenic troops and a wider selection of Scythian, Sarmatian and local warriors. Hoplitai Haploi (Greek Levy Hoplites) The hoplitai haploi are men levied to fight in the defence of their homes. They are wealthy enough to avoid the psiloi, but are too poor to be counted among the more prestigious, standard hoplitai. When they march to battle, they carry the dory, the aspis (which may be covered in leather rather than the standard bronze), and rarely a helmet. The morale and skill of this unit is on par with other levies, but because they fight as an organized phalanx they tend to make a better accounting of themselves than the eastern pantodapoi. Still, the lack of any substantial armour leaves them very vulnerable to missiles. The men in Greek armies that were hoplites were wealthy citizens. When those men were in short supply, poorer citizens would be conscripted to fight. As a result of this, they were were noticeably less well equipped. Still, being citizens of their city-states, they gave their best in battle when they felt motivated. Unfortunately, they were not on par with other professional troops and when not properly supported they found themselves on the wrong end of slaughter. Doryphoroi Pontikoi (Pontic Light Spearmen) Doryphoroi Pontikoi are raised from peoples that live around the Azov Sea and the northern coast of the Black Sea and have been subjected to substantial Greek influence. This includes both original sedentary Maeotic and Sind tribes, settled groups of former nomads such as Scythians or the Sarmatian Siracae and also the Greek towns of the area. The non-Greek populations of the region have been long influenced substantially by their Greek neighbours, something evident in, for example, the large oval shields of the thureos type that these infantrymen carry. That shield is typically their only protection. To it, they add spears and short swords. Thanks to their shields, they may face the many archers that their potential enemies are likely to field with some confidence and their spears allow them to fend off the light cavalry that is also common among their foes. They will also hold their ground against infantry similar to themselves. However, truly heavy cavalry, not to mention quality heavy infantry will get the better of them sooner rather than later. Akontistai (Hellenic Skirmishers) The akontistes (javelineer) is one of three classes of psiloi - men with little resources, but still conscripted to fight for their state. As a unit, the role of such men on the battlefield is to harass enemy infantry and to screen the advance of the main force. Though they carry a secondary weapon, it is often no more than a dagger. Considering this fact, their absence of armour, and their only true defence of speed, a unit of akontistai should never be forced to engage the opponents directly unless under extreme circumstances. The akontistai never garnered as much attention or glory as other types of soldiers. Despite that, they were an important part of any army and could be a war-winning force in and of themselves. This was best demonstrated during the Peloponnesian war and any intelligent commander would know that proper deployment of any unit of psiloi (particularly to the high ground) could decide the fate of a battle. Sphendonetai (Hellenic Slingers) Sphendonetai are a third of the psiloi, and they are perhaps the most effective of the three. Like the toxotai, these men are trained from childhood in the use of the sling to protect their livestock from predators, which translates well to enemy soldiers. Their ammunition is colloquially known as bullets and can be made from clay or, more commonly, stones. The sling provides tremendous mechanical augmentation to the user@s arm making a slung bullet very damaging - contusions would be the least of a victims worries. A commander should keep this in mind deploying sphendonetai to heights and walls in sieges. Slingers could be found throughout Europe, Asia and Africa. The sling, if not used as a primary weapon, could be used as a weapon by almost anyone. However, it was those who had used this simple weapon from their childhood that were the best. Archaeologically, caches of sling bullets can be found at almost any fortification not only indicating the widespread use of the weapon, but also that humour has not changed in the last 2,500 years. If there was any advantage of the sling bullet beyond their potential as projectiles, it was that delightfully crude messages could be inscribed on them. Toxotai (Hellenic Archers) Toxotai are one third of the psiloi and carry a simple bow. Their role on the battlefield is that of support for the main army, which they can perform adequately due to their training. To the individual toxotes conscripted to fight, the bow is a weapon used to protect one's flock of livestock on the hillsides and fields of Greece and Makedonia from predators. This weapon becomes essential and is known from childhood. Therefore, positioned on the high ground or the walls of a city, toxotai can significantly distress an enemy force. But like other psiloi, they are ill-equipped to fight hand-to-hand. Mainland Greece and Makedonia never had superb archery traditions. This was better left to mercenaries from Krete or Skythia where the much more powerful recurved bow was in common use. Even then, archery as a combat skill could see one derided as a "coward" since the combatant would not engage an enemy directly. Regardless, archers still played an important role on the battlefield and any sensible commander would jump at the chance to utilize them. Hoplitai (Greek Classical Hoplites) These highly motivated citizen-soldiers were once the dominant form of fighting in the Hellenic world, but are still a symbol of Hellenic liberty and devotion to the polis. The changes in warfare within the past century may have changed their standing in the military world, but they are still capable troops mustered from wealthy citizens. They are outfitted with good quality tube & yolk armour and greaves, helmets of various designs, the dory spear, the xiphos sword and, of course, the ever-present aspis shield. Tightly grouped in a phalanx forming a shield-wall, they are ideal front-line troops and can hold their own against practically any type of soldier. In the 4th and 3rd centuries, the hoplite underwent a progressive lightening of his equipment in line with the Hellenic tendency of producing more mobile troops at the time, whilst still maintaining a degree of protection enough to enable them to be troops of the line. They still fought as their fathers@ fathers had done: as a tightly welded shield-wall that traded mobility for mutual protection. This formation was the epitome of Hellenic selflessness - esprit de corps and sacrifice - for each hoplite entrusted his protection to the soldier on his right while covering his brother on his left. However, this formation was being rendered progressively obsolete by the 3rd century due to the prevalence of more mobile troops like the peltastai and the thureophoroi. Generals experimented with new formations and battle-plans, in which the rigid Argive phalanx was increasingly abandoned in favour of flexibility and mobility. In these changed conditions there could still be a place on the battlefield for the hoplite, whose strengths and weaknesses were well understood, but the time when the clash of hoplite phalanxes dominated Hellenic military thinking was definitively over. Despite the fact that the hoplitai represented an archaic fighting style, their motivation was second-to-none. They still personified the Hellenic military ethos displayed by their ancestors. In 3rd century Greece, these troops still defended their homes and lands from both external and domestic threats with the same merit, virtue and patriotism as that which had been exhibited by their elders. Hemithorakitai Peltophoroi (Hellenistic Medium Infantry) The Hemithorakitai Peltophoroi are the peltastai of the early Hellenistic Age. They wear only a partial panoply, thus the name hemithorakitai, and carry throwing spears along with their melee weapons, making them a versatile infantry force. Their helmets, peltai shields, and occasional body armor afford them some level of protection without so encumbering them as to erase their advantages over heavier infantry, or to completely inhibit them from running down skirmishers. These semi-heavy infantry filled an important set of roles in the first generations of Hellenistic warfare, before they were replaced by thureos-equipped soldiers. The rise of the mercenary, the peltast, and finally the Makedonian phalanx exerted considerable pressures on the Hellenic way of war. The changing face of war during the competition for hegemonia helped carve out a permanent place for peltastai, mobile infantry equipped mainly for skirmishing, yet competent in melee. The role and panoply of peltasts evolved over time, from Thracian-influenced skirmishers to Iphikrates@ mobile line infantry to the multi-role infantry of the Thessalian League and Sacred Wars. The precise roles of Hellenic mercenary or allied infantry in Alexandros@ army is unclear, but what is fairly clear is that an evolved version of the peltast continued to play a significant role in the first century of the Hellenistic era. During the third century it became common to refer to these troops by two new names, although "peltastai" continued in use on occasion. An Athenian inscription related to the war against the Galatai refers to hemithorakitai, half-armored men, among the contingents that fought the Latter-day Titans, and the 262 BC defense treaty between the Akarnanians and Aetolians lists hemithorakitai as a contingent receiving superior pay to light troops and inferior pay to hoplitai. While the evidence is scant, both mentions likely refer to troops otherwise recognizable as peltasts. The other popular term, deployed across much of the Greek world, was peltophoroi, very similar to peltasts, as a way to refer to infantry who carried peltai and could fill multiple roles, either in close order with pikes as a phalanx or in looser order as a multi-role infantry. In Boiotia, the peltophoroi filled the gap between light troops and hoplitai just as the hemithorakitai did in Akarnania and Aetolia. This late form of the classical peltast passed away as the classes of thureophoroi troops became more and more popular. Thraikioi Peltastai (Thracian Peltasts) Armed with javelins, Skalme swords and carrying a thureos shield, these men are the most traditional infantry type among the Thraikes. They have little or no amour, because they trust their martial skills and are ready to discharge a deadly hail upon their enemies, before charging with their fearsome weapons. They are well trained and among the fiercest and most feared warriors in the entire world, and they know it. This often makes them very impetuous, but an able general should be able to keep them at bay until the right moment. They can be used with equal precision as skirmishers or medium shock infantry. Historically the Thraikes armed with the Peltes shield, were considered the archetypal Thraikian warrior. In fact they became the prototype for a new style of soldier among the Hellenes, since their tactical role was so effective. However the Thraikes also had something that the Hellenes could not mimick: their ferocious and savage nature. Alexandros Megas to encourage his mercenaries had only to point out how much plunder could be taken from the Persian garments alone. Thoukydides, himself half Thraikian, who knew them well, describes how particularly bloodthirsty the Thraikes get, when everything is going their own way. Indeed they were often used by Hellenistic Basileis to carry out executions or massacres. Katoikoi Thraikes (Thraikian Colonists) These men hail from the populous land of Thraike. However unlike their kinsmen, they have served Hellenistic paymasters so long, that they have gained a taste for Hellenistic culture and way of life. Years of mercenary life, countless skirmishes, battles and campaigns have thought much to these men and thanks to their loot and pay they can afford superior equipment. Retaining their native military traditions, these men were rewarded for their loyalty with land grants. Thus binding their descendants to a profitable life of military service for their Hellenistic rulers. Historically the Diadochoi of Alexandros Megas, and even more so the Epigonoi, were faced with a serious problem when it comes to military matters: lack of specialised manpower to fill the heavy infantry ranks. The solution was found in the settlement of Makedonian, Thraikian and Galatian soldiers, who finding themselves in alien territories maintained their own cultural identities and sided with their benefactors. In time they would be also subject to a gradual process of Hellenisation, which would only increase their already proven loyalty. Epigraphy, together with royal and administrative records, have helped understand the ethnic origins of these settlers throughout the Hellenistic world. Common for example are oaths taken by soldiers, mentioning Ares Auletes, or the flute-player. A syncretic deity, stemming from Sabazios-Dionysos, called upon in prayers connected with war and casualties. Another indication for the value and importance of these military settlers is that often these inscriptions were found in garrisoning contexts. Even during rebellions, pointing towards the loyalty that these men, who did not side with the other foreign communities in the Hellenistic world. Well equipped, proud of their military traditions and utterly loyal, these men are an excellent versatile heavy infantry unit. Although they were not integrated in the Phalanx corps, these military settlers fill perfectly the role of flanking and screening troops. Thureophoroi (Hellenic Spearmen) The thureophoroi ("thureos-bearers") represent the ability of the Hellenistic states to adapt to changing conditions. The coming of the Galatians has brought a shattering realisation that an evolution was necessary for continued success militarily. To that purpose, the thureophoroi have been developed. They fight with javelins and the common hoplite spear the dory. They are armoured with a helmet and at times greaves and a tube & yolk cuirass, and now use the Celtic thureos shield instead of the more familiar aspis or pelte. This elliptical shield of varying sizes is made of wood, covered in leather and has a horizontal grip. And with it, these men fight in a looser formation than traditional hoplitai, allowing them to be more mobile and flexible. They are a newer class of infantry, but are capable of many roles on the battlefield. Their key word is versatility; however, as Jack of all trades, they are masters of none. The Galatian invasions and migrations of the 270s were incredibly destructive. Makedonia was hit the hardest, but few in the region escaped damage. It was during this epoch that the Hellenistic states saw the potential of infantry equipped similar to these invaders, which included utilising the thureos. Within the next few decades, this shield seems to have spread quickly, and could be seen even as far as the Bosporon kingdom north of the Black sea. Thureophoroi proved their worth as an infantry class again and again as attested by their continual appearance in historical writings, iconography, inscriptions and documents. Their inherent flexibility meant that they could react to changing battlefield conditions much more quickly than the traditional hoplite or Makedonian phalangite - including their ability to operate in rough terrain as evidenced in Antiochos III@s eastern campaigns. The Ptolemaic army particularly favoured this unit class, which may have been due to the large numbers of Galatians serving in Egypt, but also to the failure of the phalanx at the massive Battle of Panion. Regardless, thureophoroi and the heavier thorakitai became staples in the armies of the Ptolemies in the 2nd century: a testament to their capabilities. Euzonoi (Hellenic Light Spearmen) The euzonoi are the mainstay, light troops of Hellenistic armies. Sacrificing heavy arms and armour for mobility and range, they are akin to the peltastai of the Classical period. Like the peltastai, they may be understood as either the lightest of melee troops or the heaviest of the psiloi. Drawn primarily from the young men and burdened only by a light exomis, they are very mobile. Their armament consists of several javelins and a sword or dagger. To increase their survivability in skirmishes and melee, they carry the thureos shield, and those with access to them also wear helmets. Thus they are armed and trained for the express purpose of excelling as skirmishers, and while they are able to engage in melee, they are too lightly armed and armoured to last long against heavier or better-trained opponents without suffering severe casualties. The euzonoi became one of the most important components of Hellenistic armies over the course of the 3rd century. The Galatian invasions in the early third century introduced the thureos to the Hellenistic world. By mid-century, many Hellenistic cities, confederations and kingdoms had begun equipping some of their soldiers with the new shield. Offering greater protection than the pelte and more affordable than the aspis, the thureos suited light troops well. The euzonoi were important contingents in practically any army in the Hellenistic period. For local operations, they often equalled in number the heavier contingents, and soldiers that performed well before their kings, generals and fellow soldiers could hope to win honour and advancement. They often undertook roles that utilized their mobility, seizing heights, attacking flanks, or harassing enemy troop formations. Peltastai Logades (West-Anatolian Elite Skirmishers) The influence of the Makedones was profound on Hellenic warfare. The Makedonian Diadochoi armies elevated the role of a select corps of peltastai, making them a versatile, well-trained force utilized for complicated, challenging missions. In western Anatolia in particular, poleis often emulated Makedonian martial arrays where possible. Training and fielding a large force of phalangitai was often impossible, but many experimented with their own phalanxes. An elite force of peltasts was both more manageable and more helpful for the sorts of military activities these cities conducted. The lesser Hellenistic kingdoms of Anatolia and the Bosporus, and even the local dynastai and various cities, fielded picked units of young, well-equipped men from leading families. They were effective at screening cavalry, skirmishing, flanking, assaulting fortified positions, rapid marches, seizing strategic locations on a battlefield, and when necessary gave a good account of themselves in the main battle line. They proved their worth against Hellenistic armies, in scores of battles and skirmishes against the Galatai, and in many engagements with Anatolian folk. Hyperaspistai (Hellenistic Champions) One of the two types of elite soldiers in the armies of the states of western Anatolia. Their name means "those beyond the shields" and refers to their role as champions of a sort. The region, host to the greatest war in history, maintains a warrior tradition that praises the individual skill of warriors who have left the protection of the shield line to challenge one another in single combat. Those who fight and die in the front ranks are worthy of greatest honor, alive or dead. These are among the bravest of the wealthiest men of their homeland. They should be used to spearhead assaults on enemy lines or enemy walls. They are offensive units with few parallels among the Hellenes, and in fact many of the men among them have cut their teeth in wars against Galatian invaders or in the armies of the Diadochoi. Thorakitai Epilektoi (Late Hellenistic Royal Guard) These men have been selected from the best and proven veterans to form an elite troop. Already they are capable soldiers and now they have been armed by their rulers with the best equipment available, turning them into a remarkable fighting force. Armed in the highest quality mail and bronze, these men are your heaviest assault infantry. Using tactics amalgamated from the finest soldiers of Alexandros Megas, mercenaries from far off lands, and the Galatai, who form part of our invincible armies. They wield long spear, metal javelins, and swords in order to bore a hole through the enemy line, through which the rest of your mobile troops can pour like a flood through a dam rent asunder by a furious surge. They are well able to stand up to any charge, though they can be overwhelmed by force of numbers. Historically the Hellenistic armies never ceased to experiment when it comes to warfare. One such evolution was the adoption of Galatian heavy equipment, bolstered by Hellenistic workshops and techniques, in order to gain access to heavy infantrymen capable of acting independently as mobile units. At first the innovation involved using a mix of Hellenic and Gallic organization, but later adopting structures similar to the Roman ones. The myth of the imitation legionary was born from this, though in reality the units still used Hellenistic tactics and equipment that had been around for the better part of one hundred years before any Roman influence. These soldiers represent the heaviest units organized in this regard, and their esprit de corps is unmatched by any but the most elite soldiers in other factions. Use them well, for they are the fist of any infantry assault. Hippakontistai (Hellenic Skirmisher Cavalry) The hippos akontistes (contracted to form hippakontistes - "cavalry javelineer") is the standard among Hellenistic light cavalry. Hippakontistai as a unit are lightly armoured; often wearing nothing but padded cloth for protection. The key to their method of warfare is speed, and they are armed accordingly. They ride small, but swift horses and harass enemy infantry and heavy cavalry with javelins. This is their primary use, because their absence of armour is a handicap when they are engaged in any kind of close-quarters fighting. Their swords and small shields are simply no counter to lances or heavier cavalry swords. Greece never had a great tradition of cavalry warfare. Rather their cavalry developed out of the need to diversify their armed forces with the evolutionary change of warfare instead of the desire for a strong cavalry wing. Javelin cavalry, however, was a useful class of cavalry that could quickly rush in to harass an enemy line and withdraw with little chance of being caught. Their effectiveness saw such units deployed throughout the Hellenistic world and counterparts in any nation that were able to deploy at least some cavalry. Hippeis Xystophoroi (Hellenic Light Lancers) The xystophoroi ("xyston-bearers") represent some of the best light cavalry available to the Hellenistic states and can be counted upon as superb flanking, raiding, and scouting cavalry. Drawn from the lesser nobility, they are well trained, but are lightly armoured (most wearing only richly coloured tunics and helmets for protection with a few exceptions). The main weapon of the xystophoroi is a 4m long spear known as the xyston, from which the unit takes its name. It is this weapon that allows the unit to make an effective charge: something most cavalry from Greece are incapable of. In addition to this, a kopis is carried as a backup for close-quarter fighting. That being said, however, they are not meant to be used as true shock cavalry and will not roll up an enemy battle line on their own; nor should they be used in protracted melee for any great amount of time. Historically, the most common role of the xystophoros in the armies of the Successors was that of prodromos (scout or fore-runner). They were used for reconnaissance, to screen the main army's advance and to repel any skirmisher troops that the army may have encountered. Furthermore, they made a viable flanking force and could assist the heavier cavalry of the army in the charge that formed the "hammer". Due to its capabilities, this class of cavalry enjoyed a long history in the armies of any Makedonian army beginning with Philip II's reforms and likely only ceasing with the end of the Hellenistic era. Thureopherontes Hippeis (Late Hellenistic Skirmisher Cavalry) Hail Stratege! The men mounted before you are among your most vital cavalrymen. Armored in leather torso armour and carrying stout shields, they are well able to last in melee. After throwing their iron tipped javelins, they will retreat behind the shock cavalry, and then help to exploit the breakthrough made by the lancers by weight and skill. Do not misuse them, for they are an elite among your horsemen, and are difficult to replace. Still, they are well able to hold their own in virtually any melee, since each man's spear will deal death to those infantry who dare approach them. Historically, the successor states fielded cavalry different from what Alexandros had used. These men solved a very practical problem: how do you soften up an infantry line for a charge, and then exploit it afterward? After the early days of the successor kingdoms, there were never enough men of this stature to make a massive impact on the battlefield. But, perhaps you will learn from the mistake of allowing your own opulence overshadow the needs of your army? Aspidiotai Hippeis (Late Hellenistic Lancers) Hail Stratege! Fine noblemen, forming a sturdy body of cavalry, whose purpose is to crash into your foe and have the staying power to breach his line are here, arrayed before you. Armed with sturdy xyston lances and trusted aspides or newer Galatian shields, they can mount a terrible charge. Once they have inflicted gruesome casualties on your enemies, they will switch to their secondary weapon and begin an up-close slaughter with their swords. Their linothorakes and muscled cuirasses will provide them with adequate protection for this task, but when facing the sturdier cavalrymen of the east they may find themselves severely outclassed. Use them well, and they will give your enemies naught but the death they so richly deserve. The chief innovation in Hellenistic cavalry, next to the appearance of the kataphraktoi, was the rise of shielded cavalry. This trend seems to have crossed the Adriatic from Italy, perhaps with the army of Pyrrhos. Shielded cavalry may have caught on in Makedonia due to the dwindling number of available horsemen and the obvious need to preserve their smaller numbers, but across the Hellenistic world, their appeal may have been related more to a reawakening of an antique martial spirit, which called for warriors to single out one another in single combat, whilst throwing javelins and winning glory. It is also possible that the change arose from a desire to keep mounted warriors versatile: having a shield at hand could increase the odds of survival and effectiveness of your average Hellenistic cavalryman in the event of dismounting for combat. The Hellenistic shielded cavalry should be divided into two categories: the first equipped with javelins, the second carrying the xyston lance. The latter type was more common in the regions of Asia, but probably was not entirely absent from Hellas and Aigyptos either. Skuda Fistaeg Fat Aexsdzhytae (Scythian Foot Archers) These Skythian archers often carry a slightly larger version of the composite bow that their fellow cavalrymen employ. This fact, together with the advantage of shooting from a more stable platform than a moving horse, tends to give their missiles somewhat longer range and more power than those typically shot by horse archers. To some extent, they compensate in this way for their comparative lack of mobility. Certainly, substantial numbers of foot bowmen can make sure that horse archers stay away from the area of the battlefield where they are deployed or inflict substantial damage on them, should they be foolish enough to engage in a protracted missile exchange. Of course, they will not be able to catch and destroy the elusive riders if the latter decide to avoid the arrow duel. In that regard, it is important that these archers are not lured too far away from supporting heavier infantry or cavalry whether in the pursuit of horse archers or for any other reason. They are not well outfitted for hand to hand combat, as all they carry is a small pickaxe and no armor but their thick jackets and felt caps. If unsupported, they will be easy prey for cavalry, or heavy infantry fast enough to catch them. Along their history, the Skythians of the northern coast of the Black Sea underwent a process of settlement and sedentarization. The phenomenon had started quite early, as Herodotos already spoke of farming Skythian groups, but it seems to have picked up pace as Sarmatian pressure pushed the Skythians out from much of their former lands and restricted them to a much reduced territory (the western part of the Crimea and the lower Dniepr) that could not have supported a large nomadic population. This process resulted in Skythian armies fielding increasing numbers of foot troops. A good portion of those seem to have been bowmen, as many settled Skythians still favored their traditional weapon. In fact Hellenistic polities often sought to engage them, although providing heavier defensive equipment to them, while the Skythian men living in the Tauric Peninsula looked to gain greater political power in the poleis. Skuda Aspabarata (Skythian Riders) These riders are the product of a tradition dating several centuries. Their forefathers were the first mounted archers to ever roam the steppe and right from the beginning they have shown their superiority in warfare. However the last turbulent century has introduced new tactics, which have made the Skuda Aspabarata even more deadly in close quarters. Nevertheless these men are first herdsmen and secondly warriors, therefore they will encounter difficulties engaging professional troops. Historically the Skythian tribes were extremely successful right from the start of their expansion. Not only they managed to breed a new stronger horse, capable of bearing a man@s weight, but also developed a new composite bow. Being of smaller construction it made turning about on the horse to shoot to the left or behind considerably easier. This Skythian design had dominated the steppes down to the Hellenistic period and allowed the Skythian royal tribe of the Skulata to become masters of the Pontic region. However from the 4th century BCE onwards they found themselves surrounded by hostile tribes, which exhausted Skythian resources and few riders found more sensible to join stronger confederacies. Also since the earliest contacts with other polities the Skuda eagerly offered their services as valuable mercenaries or policemen. Generally at home they preferred a calm life, but whenever armies invaded Varustana, as the Skuda called their steppe, the foreign commanders soon learned how futile such enterprise was, before their helmets were taken from their severed heads. Both turning into trophies, and the latter ceremoniously dedicated to the mother goddess Api. Skuda Uaezdaettae (Scythian Noble Cavalry) These riders are the upper echelons of Skythian society, who in peace spend most of their time training and exercising, while in war they take position in the centre and are the first to charge the enemy. Confident in their skills and protection by the gods, the Skuda Azdata have no qualms in fighting at close-quarters. Indeed they have instructed their armourers and smiths to forge the best armaments available in the Northern Pontic Region. Neighbouring communities, if not hostile, go to great lengths to gain these riders' goodwill and alliance, for their presence alone on the battlefield can decide an engagement. Throughout their lives these rider have collected a large number of decapitated enemies' heads and along with them honour among kinsmen. Led by the Skulata clans the Skuda became masters of the Pontic Steppe already from the 7th century BCE. Since then they entered into close-contacts with colonising Hellenes and by the 4th century BCE Thrakian and Keltic cultural influence also reached the Skuda. Living side by side and intermixing with all these communities, the Skuda increasingly abandoned a pastoral way of life. During those difficult times around a third of the Skythian free women also had to join in military defense, making casualties even more aggravating. Surrounded by peoples, now turning hostile, and experiencing a climatic crisis, the Skulata opted to settle in Taurike Chersonesos, where from the 2nd century BCE formed new mixed communities. In these Hellenic and Skythian customs merged into a shared identity. Managing to overcome the 5th century BCE@s intransigence, which caused massacres of Philhellenes among the Skulata. Skythian society was structured in three classes and all the Azdata were also known as Pilophoroi, hat wearers, which marked their high status. Overall during the Hellenistic period an increasing number of Skuda Azdata fought common enemies of the Kimmerios Bosporos and such Skythian riders were the majority of the heavy cavalry in Bosporan armies. Basternai Draugai (Basternian Companions) These men are some of the fastest warriors among the Basternai. Regarded as wild and remarkable for their stature and courage, these men fight alongside riders. Forming a rather effective and lethal tactical unit. Known to the Hellenes as Parabatai, those that stand beside, they have been trained since their youth to keep up with horses, even at full speed. Moreover these warriors have not neglected their training with weapons either and can brutally cut down their opponents. Historically the Basternai appeared in the mid of the 3rd century BC like a bolt from the blue. Having migrated from the Vistula Basin, they quickly gained a reknown as the bravest nation on earth. The Basternai seem to have been at first a confederacy of closely related tribal groups, indeed their name stood for "those bound together". In time, however, having contacts with Skythian and Sauromatian royal clans, the Basternai developed a leadership of regal nobility of their own. Royal intermarriages were frequent and Basternian leaders even married off their daughters to Hellenistic Basileis. The pastoral lifestyle suited the Basternai, who applied its basics to every aspect of their life, even warfare. In fact right after their settlement by the Hypanis River, their warbands began to operate from the Euxeinos Sea to the Makedonia. They were described as not knowing how to plough or sail, who disdained to follow the life of the herdsmen. Instead they were ever practicing a single art, that of fighting and conquering their opponents. Basternai Markaridai (Basternian Horsemen) Having gained superior mounts through raiding, gift exchanging and marriages, these nobles have become fearsome riders. They are well trained and could be easily considered professionals, for they always fight their own wars or someone else@s for coin. Most of them share blood with horse lords from the vast steppe and are known to ravage plains and storm villages or cities with alacrity. Historically the Basternai were always on the move, even in war they brought their wives and children alongside them on waggons. These vehicles came to be known as the Basterna, which could also be used as ad hoc fortifications and supplied the Basternai with a ready camp wherever they went. Indeed the main Basternian force was the cavalry, a regular force up for hire consisting of 10,000 riders and just as many foot companions. This combination proved deadly, even to the Romani, and the Basternai were sought after by many polities as excellent mercenaries. Thus, throughout the Hellenistic period, the ever looming danger of Basternai sweeping along the Istros River was a possibility that had to be kept in mind by every strategist. Category:Factions Category:Bosporan